Pink Box
by Zahra Ayoub
Summary: Darren Criss was ready for his first solo tour, but what will happened when his past put him in danger? rated M for language.


_**italic: flashback **_

_**italic + underline: note or message **_

* * *

**"You've to pay for what you did" **

**"What? I didn't do anything."**

Hi, I'm Darren Criss most of you know me as Blaine or Kurt's boyfriend on glee as well Harry freaking potter.

Yeah that was my life and I was happy with the way it is, I was doing what I love and I might say that I had a quite good fan base but could I ask for more?

**"Darren, I have good news for you." **My manger said.

**"Spit it out"**

**"You're going on tour this summer."**

**"With who?"**

**"With a guy named Darren Criss, do you know him?"**

**"Wait, are you saying that I'm going on solo tour?" **I asked in disbelief.

**"Yeah, you will hit all places in us, not some small venues but the biggest venues at the country."**

**"Are you serious?" **I was still shocked for me it's a dream come true.

**"Isn't that what you wanted; to perform your new songs to the audience before releasing the album?"**

**"Yeah sure, this is f**king amazing man, I can't believe it. Oh, sh*t they calling me on set, talk to you later."**

After I wrapped the season, I started touring the TV shows, radio stations, magazines and websites to announce my tour. I was having a blast working with my friends from MU and rehearsal my new songs with them.

**"Hey Darren this came to you in the mail today."** Joey said when he noticed that I'm awake.

**"What is it?"** I said looking at the big pink box.

**"Well, I don't know. Let's open it and see."** Joey said excited.

**"Hey wait; do you know who send it?"**

**"No but it must be someone you know because our address isn't public."**

**"Okay let me open it."** I opened the box and I gasped.

**"What's wrong?"** Joey asked,** "Is that a real hair?"** I saw a note on it.

_**"You always said that you love my hair. I don't want it anymore; take it to remind you of me. xoxo"**_

**"Don't touch it, it is real."** I said to joey who looked at me shocked.

**"Man, your fans are crazy."** Joey said laughing.

**"It's not funny, and she is not a fan because she said that I always told her that I like her hair so she has to be someone I know." **

**"Maybe you said that to one of your fans." **

**"Maybe"**

**"Home sweet home"** I said entering my family home at San Francisco where my tour would start. I got my bag and everything ready to drive to the Fillmore and when I got there plenty of fans were waiting outside it was surreal.

**"Mr. Darren someone left that for you."** A staff member said, while I was talking to the band. I turned around to see him carrying pink box.

**"Oh no, not again, who left it?"** I asked the guy shrugged and left the box on the table.

**"What's wrong with that box?"** Theo asked.

**"Last week a Waco fan sent a box like that to me and it has her hair in it."**

**"You mean a hair?"**

**"No, it was her whole hair."**

**"What a weirdo! I wonder what she sends to you this time."**

**"Here's the box, go open it." **Theo got up from the couch and went to open the box.

**"I didn't know that they made a Barbie doll for you but you're a man so it's a ken doll."** Theo said sarcastically.

**"What are you talking about?"** I went to him to see what was inside the box this time.

It was a doll that looks like me with a big curly hair and harry potter custom it even had a lightning bolt on his forehead.

**"Cool"** I said.

**"Hey there's a note here."** Theo said.

**"Let me see."** I took the note, I opened it and it has a one sentence.

_**"Click the doll chest to hear all the records."**_ So I click it.

_**"Did someone say Darren Criss?"**_

_**"I love you; you're the only one for me."**_

_**"What are you doing? Stay f**king away from me."**_

_**"We're done and I'm with someone else."**_

All these records were in my voice but I don't remember when I said them except the last one but I'm sure that no one could have recorded that.

_**"Hi, I'm Darren Criss. Watch out from me because I'll love you then I'll just break your heart and kick your a*s I'm an a*shole."**_

That one was collected from interviews, songs and scenes.

**"Well that was scary."** Theo said nervously, and then there was deadly silence.

I looked at the box to see if there was something that could tell me who was the sender but then I saw another note. I sighed and open it.

_**"Hey daredevil, it's good to be home right? You know with family, friends and Mia. Could you tell her that I said hi? Or wait I'm going to tell her myself. Break a leg just like your doll. xoxo"**_

I looked at the doll, it looked fine but when I grabbed the leg I didn't find it, it was broken and that made me feel scared a little.

"**Darren, we have to get on stage now. Go get ready"** Theo said and I nodded still looking at the broken doll. Who could record these things? I wasn't that kind of a guy that end a relationship to enter a new one but that happened only one time.

"**Darren your time is up."** A staff member said.

I tried to focus on what I'm about to do, I was in the Fillmore the place I dreamed to performance on it someday. My family, friends and my fans are here to support me and no one will take that away from me.

As soon as I went up on stage, I forgot all my fears and I only wanted to do my best.

**"Darren you were amazing tonight."** Mia said after I finished the concert.

**"Oh, thanks babe"** I kissed her, **"did you really enjoyed the show?" **

**"Of course I'm so proud of you." **

**"Hey lil' bro, you kicked some a*ses today."** Chuck said.

**"I couldn't have done it without you."** I hugged him; our duet together was something surreal.

When I got back into my room to take fast shower and change to do the meet greet, I saw the box on the table, which made my fears come back.

**"Who could she be? Could it be her?"**

* * *

_**"Hi, I'm Alyson. I'm new here."**__ She said she was the new girl at the school; she was wearing black skinny jeans, a white tee style and black hoodie. Her black tall hair covered half of her face her eyes were brown with black eye shadow and eyeliner, her light pink lip gloss made her fair face glowing. _

_**"Hi, I'm Darren. Nice to meet you"**__ I said smiling politely._

_**"I know you, I saw you performing in theater rehearsal today."**__ She said smiling, she was a hot chick and I was surprised that she was talking to me, __**"you were born to be on stage."**_

_**"Jeez, thank you."**__ I said smiling shyly._

I pushed these memories to the back of my head to focus on meeting my fans.

**"What pose you want us to do?"** I asked my fan, she was a sweet girl named Semo.

We posed for the photo and the camera flashed.

_**"Say 'prom king and queen'."**__ Alyson sister said._

_**"Enough photos we will be late."**__ Alyson said, she was my prom date because she became my girlfriend; we were together for a while now, she was sweet and lovely but sometimes she acts weird when she talking about the meaning of life and how people becomes evil._

"_**After you my lady"**__ I said with a gentleman smile on my face._

"_**Not after or behind you I will walk with you."**__ She said and linked her arm with me._

_We were at the party having the time of our lives and saying goodbye to the school life, I got my university letter and so did Alyson. We were going to Michigan University; I was going to study theater performance and minoring in musicology and Alyson was going to study theater and drama._

Fans come and go and with every flashlight, I remember how we had fun in our summer vacation before going to university, how we grow closer and how we grow apart when she started to get jealous from my female classmates.

"_**Why you spend so much time with Mia?"**__ Alyson asked with her hands crossed over her chest._

"_**She's my partner and we have to practice together."**_

"_**And why you chose her and not any other girl."**_

"_**For the million time, I didn't choose her; the professor is the one who paired us together you can go ask him for the reason if you want."**__ I said annoyed and a little bit angry._

"_**I don't like her she is a bi**h and I feel that she has feelings for you."**_

"_**First of all you don't even know her to say that she is a bi**h and second we're just friends." **_

_Day after day her jealousy became bigger that it was irritate me, we were always fighting over the same thing every time we talk._

"_**Hi Darren, hi Alyson"**__ Mia greeted us when we were in the way to class._

"_**Hi Mia"**__ I smiled to her politely and she smiled back._

"_**What was that?"**__ Alyson said angry and I gave her a questioning look, __**"hey Mia what don't you mind your own business and stay away from my boyfriend." **__She yelled across the campus._

"_**What are you doing?"**__ I said looking around at the people was stopped to watch the fight._

"_**What you are talking about, Aly?"**__ Mia said innocently and a little bit shocked._

"_**You know what the f**k I'm talking about and do it call me 'Aly' you bi**h." **_

"_**What's going on with your girlfriend?"**__ Mia asked me and I didn't know how to answer her._

"_**I will tell you what is going on, you are tired from your miserable lonely life so you want my gorgeous boyfriend to sleep with you because you're a bi**h."**_

"_**Alyson, stop it. What's wrong with you?"**__ I shouted because she crossed all lines and I could see the tears forming in Mia's eyes._

"_**Darren, don't be deceived by her fake tears she is only wants to hook up with you but you won't let her, right? Because you love me, me and not her."**__ She said softly._

"_**What are you doing? Stay f**king away from me." **__I said when she tried to kiss me, for me she was another person she wasn't the girl that I loved in high school._

**"And this was the last one in the line."** The staff member said.

**"I guess this mean it's time to go home, thanks guys for everything."**

I walk to my room to pick up my jacket and the creepy pink I got out of the venue there were fans that waited for me, I signed some autographs, posters and took some photos with them, then I got inside of the tour bus.

**"Don't tell me that the creepy doll is going to be with us here."** Theo said.

**"C'mon man it's not Chucky; it won't back to life at night and kill us."**

**"Fine, but keep it away from me."**

**"Sure, let's pray that this is the last box to receive because I really doubt it." **

And I was right she kept sending scary things and records of intimate moments that I never thought that she would record it, I mean how record his first time.

* * *

**"Don't worry dare she won't chase you in Paris."** Mia said when I was talking to her as soon as I was home.

**"She always said that her dream is to go to Paris together."** She was gloomy but sometimes she was a romantic girl.

**"But Darren what made her go crazy like that?" **

_**"Mia I'm sorry for what Alyson said, I don't know what's wrong with her."**_

_**"It's okay Darren; it's not your fault." **_

_**"I guess we will breakup."**_

_**"Oh no don't that because of what happened."**_

_**"It's not just that Mia, she changed a lot lately and I don't like who she is now."**_

_**"It's sad to see a beautiful couple breakup; you were together for long time."**_

"_**I guess everything has its end."**_

_And this was our end because Alyson didn't even care to explain to me why she said these things._

"_**Dude, she was amazing. I guess she was working a stripper before."**__ one of my class mates said to his friend while I was waiting for Mia, __**"Mark is lucky guy he hooked up with her."**_

"_**But I heard that she has a boyfriend, they are together since they got here."**__ His friend said._

"_**Well that guy should keep an eye on her."**__ The guy said loudly like he wanted specific person to hear what he said._

"_**Sorry, dude."**__ My class mate said when he intentionally bumped me. The pieces of the puzzle started to get together, they were talking about Alyson. _

"_**Never mind"**__ I said._

"_**You should keep your eyes open."**__ He said it and left. I was shocked and I could feel the anger fills me._

"_**Darren, Darren do you hear me?"**__ Mia said snapping her fingers in front of me._

"_**Please, take me away from here."**__ I managed to say, I was feeling that I'll crack up._

"_**Come with me."**__ Mia said taking my hand towards her apartment building._

"_**My roommate is in class now, so you can talk freely."**__ She said opening her apartment, __**"what happened? Is it Alyson?" **__she asked looking at me. I cracked up and I burst in tears, she hugged me and caressed my hair to reassure me._

"_**Alyson cheated on me with Mark." **__I said after I calmed down a little._

"_**What? How did they know each other?"**__ Mia said shocked._

"_**Apparently she was in a party and they hooked up."**__ I was still in disbelief, she was giving Mia sh*t because she was feeling jealous and now she cheated on me._

"_**Isn't jealousy means love?"**__ I asked Mia._

I was having breakfast in a beautiful outdoor restaurant in Paris when the waiter came to me.

"**Mr. Criss, quelqu'un a laissé cette photo pour vous."** The waiter said in French.

"**Merci"** I said taking the photo, it was a photo of me that seemed to be captured minutes ago.

"_**Bonjour Darren, glad to see you having a blast here, but unfortunately Mia couldn't be with you in the city of light; she's in New York all alone. Could she be in danger? Xoxo" **_

I called Mia's phone but she didn't pick up right away like was used to.

"**Mia, are you okay?"**

"**I'm not Mia, I'm the hospital nurse."**

"**Hospital, what happened to her? Is she okay? Why she didn't answer me herself?"** I was freaking out.

"**Please calm down, she is fine but the doctor gave her sleeping pills and I'll tell her to call you as soon as she wakes up." **

"**Thank you"** I hung up the phone and I glanced into my watch; it was the time for me to get back to the hotel to get ready for the movie premiere.

"**Hey Mia, what happened? Why you are in hospital?"** I asked Mia when she called me while I was in my hotel room.

"**Alyson is getting crazy, she broke into my house and tried to kill me."** Mia said with sleeping tone in her voice she must still affected by the pills.

"**What the f**k? What did she do to you?"** I asked shocked, worried and scared.

"**She broke into my house while I was in my bedroom, she came from behind me and hit me on the head so I fainted when I got back my consciousness, and I was lying on my bed hearing the sounds of an ambulance, I felt that my wrist was hurting me. That bi**h cut my wrist."** Mia said then she cried this was too much for her to handle.

"**Please don't cry it's tearing me apart that I couldn't be beside you."** I said feeling helpless, if it was up to me, I would have been on a plane going to New York.

"**Don't worry Darren, I'm okay now but it was so scary, she used my blood to write a threaten letter to me on the mirror." **

"**What she wrote?"**

"**She wanted me to leave you because you're hers."**

"**That's bullshit; it'd been more than 5 years since that night and she still think that we will get back together."**

* * *

"_**Hi, Darren" **__Alyson said from behind me, I was in the bar with Mia but she was in bathroom._

"_**Look who decided to show up." **__I said turning around to face her; it had been already 3 months since her fight with Mia and she didn't tried to contact me, not that I want to._

"_**Wow"**__ I said surprised by the way she looked now, she had a short hair, many tattoos, wearing too much makeup and dressing up like a slut._

"_**Did you like my new look?"**__ she said getting closer to me until my back was to the wall, __**"I missed us, dare"**__ she whispered, her breath smell like a bar. She tried to get inside my mouth but before I push her away, Mia was standing shocked with tears in her eyes._

"_**We're done and I'm with someone else."**__ I said pushing Alyson away and running after Mia, Alyson was right Mia and I had feeling that was more than friendship but we didn't realize that until Alyson left me. And this was the last time I see Alyson._

I was glad that I finished my trip to Paris and was on the way to New York to see Mia and to know the latest news the police; they were searching for Alyson to accuse her of attempted murder.

"**When was the last time you saw Alyson?"** the police officer asked.

"**It had been more than 5 years after that she left the university and I didn't know anything about her." **

"**Our investigation resulted in that Alyson left the university and went to Los Angeles, she worked as a waiter at bar then she worked as stripper. after year she gave birth and she abounded the child, in late 2011 she was caught driving under drugs and she went to rehab, in 2012 she was accused in her boyfriend murder but she was released after she proved that she was defending herself."** The police officer told us all the information that they got which made me feel pity for her.

"**Poor girl"** Mia said sadly, although she tried to kill Mia but Alyson didn't deserve all that happened to her. We went back to Mia's home after we have been warned that our life is in danger until the police found out where's Alyson.

"**Do you think that all what happened to her was because of me?" **I asked Mia because I was feeling guilty.

"**Darren, don't say that, we didn't know that this was going to happen to her."**

"**I know but maybe I should have notice that she was acting different, that she has struggles. What kind of boyfriend that miss these signs?" **I sighed in frustration and put my head into my hands.

"**Darren, look at me, it's not your fault and don't feel guilty about it. We were young and we weren't aware that this could happen, and if you asking what kind of boyfriend you are, you're the best because you care." **she said with her soft voice that was able to reassure me.

Today was the night, it was the last concert in the tour, and I was on the bus picking up my things. Then I heard the sound of the bus door.

**"Joe, did you forget something?"** I asked who I thought it was my bassist Joe Dart, but he didn't reply so I turned around to see who entered.

**"Who are you?"** and that was the last thing I said before losing my consciousness because she hit me with something.

I opened my eyes to find myself in a basement, my head was f**king hurting me; I tried to lift myself from the floor.

**"Wait, don't move. I'll help you."** a girl said but I couldn't tell who she is because she was wearing a hoodie.

**"Where am I?"** I said to her while she was helping me to sit.

**"You are in my one day rent house."** She said standing right in front of me and she took off her hood, **"you're hard to stalk, Darren."**

**"Alyson?"** I said surprised, she was wearing UM blue hoodie and torn jeans, she was golden blonde-haired, she was wearing light blue eye contact lenses and her face was a little tanned. She looked different like she became someone else.

**"Long time no see, right?"**

**"What do you want from me?"**

**"You've to pay for what you did" **

**"What? I didn't do anything."**

**"You ruin my life Darren, because of you I lost all I had."** She yelled at me.

**"No, you're the one that ruin your life by yourself, you're the one who went and cheated on me with some guy at party." **I won't let her blame me for what had happened.

**"I was drunk; I didn't know what I was doing after you left me to go to Mia."**

**"I didn't leave you, I waited for an explanation for what you did but you chose to run away."**

**"I didn't run away, I was struggling with myself. I felt lonely and unwanted because I felt that I wasn't enough for you. You chose Mia because she was beautiful, funny; she was that kind of girl that everyone wanted to be with her. On the other side I was being bullied 'cause I was different."**

**"What? You never told me that you were being bullied; I was going to stand by you. I wasn't going to leave you alone because we were together in the good and the bad." **I said shocked.

**"It's too late for you Darren; I suffered a lot because of you and Mia. Meanwhile you enjoyed your life."** She raised the gun to my face, **"I've been addicted to alcohol, drugs, I got pregnant, I had been forced to abound my child and I got beat to death from my boyfriend until I accidently killed him." **Her tears dropped out but I could feel her anger.

**"I'm sorry for all that happened to you; I'd never wish that to my worst enemies. We were young and you can't kill me for not being aware of what was going on with you, how could I help you if you didn't let me do so."** I said feeling sad for her**, "you were always beautiful, funny, caring, lovely person. It was okay that you were different that why I liked you at the first place."** She lightened her grip on the gun and she wiped her tears.

**"Did you really like me back then?"**

**"Of course, I wasn't forced to be with you, I chose you with my own will. F**k the haters if they didn't understand how amazing and wonderful person you were, this should have made you stronger. I'm ready to take the blame for not make sure that you feel how perfect for me you were."** She bent down for me putting the gun back to her jeans.

**"Mia was a lucky girl, she has a precious boyfriend. I'm sorry that I gave you hell this past month, you're right it was my fault that I didn't realized that being with you is all I needed, because you loved me."** She stopped and untied the ropes that were on my hands and my legs, **"I'll let you go but before I do so, I want to say thank you."**

**"We should have had this conversation 5 years ago, but I'm glad that we had it eventually."** I smiled at her and I hugged her, she needed that; she needed to feel affection, to feel that she wasn't weird because she was different. She was special because she was different.

The latter I knew that she changed her name because she ran away from her dead boyfriend's friends because they wanted to get revenge, she had hardest time and she thought that the only one to blame isn't the haters or herself it was only me. I called Mia to make her know that I was okay and I asked her to go drop the charge against Allona 'Alyson'.

**"Thank you Darren for all that you did and once again I'm truly sorry for what I did."** we hugged out and I left to get back to the tour bus.

Of course, I had to make up for my fans because the concert was cancelled but it worth that I know my girlfriend and I weren't in danger anymore.

**"Darren, there's something for you in the mail."** Joey said while I was finally at home in LA after I finished my tour.

**"What is it?"**

**"You come and get it, I don't want to involve in that tragedy of yours."**

**"What are you talking about?"** I stepped out of the house to see the mail and I found a pink box, I open it and I found money and a note:

_**"Thank you Darren, I wish you happiness and success in your life with Mia. This money is to make up to you for what I did; I won't need that in rehab anyway but I'll need to see you and Mia soon. xoxo" **_

* * *

if you like it, review it and go checkout my other fanfics xoxo


End file.
